


meet and greet

by PeachyJen



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Meeting the Parents, Rated T for Tmiu iruma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 09:59:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18798079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyJen/pseuds/PeachyJen
Summary: This is going to mark not only the first time that Gonta’s brought a significant other home to meet his parents, but the first time he’s brought anyone at all home to do that.





	meet and greet

**Author's Note:**

> gonta brings miu home to meet his fancy rich parents! it's a bit disastrous.
> 
> i didn't give his parents any in-depth characterizations, but tbh i don't headcanon them as necessarily good people. they were ungrateful to gonta's forest family for saving and raising him over those 10 years, and they pushed him to believe he had to change himself for their sakes, so. i believe what we learned about them through gonta's ftes was more sugercoated, since gonta's too sweet to say anything bad about his own parents.

They’re both nervous, for the same and different reasons.

As usual Miu is better at hiding it than Gonta is, though it’s more like she’s the only one really trying to hide it—for hers and Gonta’s sakes. The effort required is more than she’d like it to be, but Gonta’s a frustratingly perceptive person.

This is going to mark not only the first time that Gonta’s brought a significant other home to meet his parents, but the first time he’s brought anyone _at all_ home to do that. Even friends and classmates… Many are aware of their fame and what they’re like—or what they believe they’re like, thanks to Gonta’s more glorified descriptions—but no one’s actually met them. They’re busy people, anyway, who wouldn’t care to make time for mere friends of Gonta’s. A girlfriend, on the other hand, is a touch more promising.

Gonta has already sugercoated to them what Miu is like—out of love for her, of course, and not any intention of lying or deceiving. He just thinks she’s so smart and wonderful, but he left out any mention of her being inappropriate and is hoping it’ll be fine.

Miu is unaware of any of this, but she has no reason to worry that Gonta would say anything bad. She can only imagine how much he’s hyped her up or something like that, describing her with traits that she’s now going to have to live up to. She hypes herself up all the time, but it’s a different thing entirely when someone else _actually_ believes her and thinks highly of her.

That’s why she’s nervous, she guesses—she doesn’t know how she’s supposed to present herself. Usually she wouldn’t care what kind of impression she’s making to some hoity-toity rich folk, but this is a particularly important pair of rich folk. Gonta says they’re great, but he’ll say that about everyone.

Gonta just hopes they’ll like her. They aren’t fans of his forest family, he knows that, but… This’ll be another chance to prove his status as a gentleman-in-progress, he thinks. Respecting ladies and treating them nicely is crucial of any gentleman, whether or not he’s dating them!

They stop in front of a building as pristine as Miu was expecting, yet she still finds it something to marvel at. A while back they’d passed the mouth of the forest Gonta lost himself in all those years ago, and now there’s _this_ fancy place in contrast.

Though he doesn’t realize he’d even taken hold of it in the first place—it was probably out of this nervous-excitement he’s feeling—Gonta lets go of Miu’s hand and turns to her.

 **“This is it,”** he says with a smile. **“Are you ready?”**

 **“Yup,”** Miu says without much hesitation, playing it casual.

 **“And remember… No dirty words, okay?”** Gonta taps his fingers together, feeling a bit bad about having to request this. He doesn’t think badly of Miu for the way she talks (even though it embarrasses him a lot), but... **“Just this once? Gonta’s family won’t like it.”**

 **“Yeah, yeah,”** Miu continues, waving a dismissive hand. **“I’ll be good for mommy and daddy.”**

…  Starting now.

Gonta doesn’t recognize any weird meaning to those words, anyway, so he’s happy with her answer. He turns to the door and gives it a few hearty knocks.

It strikes Miu as odd that he’d even need to knock, but whatever. There’s a few moments of waiting and exchanging glances before the door opens, revealing two figures that Miu has to look _up_ to see. Her heart seems to drop into her stomach as she does, and although she shouldn’t be surprised that anyone related to Gonta is _huge_ … these people are definitely huge. Gonta’s father more so than his mother, but they’re both taller than Miu is.

Already she’s struggling to hold herself back. She wants to blurt something like _“damn, did you two break the bed making Gonta or what?!”,_ but she doesn’t. She’s a little too awestruck to say anything anyway, and her boyfriend speaks up before she can.

 **“Hello!”** he greets, smiling bright even though his parents aren’t looking at him. **“Gonta’s here with Miu-san. Miu-san, this is Gonta’s human family!”**

They don’t care for an introduction like that, but they don’t pay it any mind. They’re both looking down at Miu and her up at them, waiting to see who’ll speak first.

Miu can feel her face heating up, but she can also see from the corner of her eye that Gonta’s now giving her a patient and encouraging smile. It helps a little, although the first thing she breaks her silence with is an **“Uh…”**

She then tries again, this time putting on a forced grin. **“Hey!”** Hey? **“I mean… Nice to meetcha.”** That’s good enough, right?

 **“And you as well,”** one of them finally speaks up—Gonta’s mother, giving a small smile.

 _Oh,_ Miu thinks, already trying to tell herself she has no reason to be nervous. These people raised Gonta—— well, no, not entirely, but… they _are_ related to him, and Gonta’s just about the kindest person she knows. She isn’t saying that out of bias, either! So maybe they’re not all that different from him.

...Wishful thinking.

 **“Come in, then, both of you,”** Gonta’s father finally pipes up, before both of them step aside.

Gonta pauses to ensure that Miu goes before him, even holding his arm out to complete the ‘ _ladies first_ ’ gesture. He may also be peeking at his parents as he does to, to see if they’re noticing.

It’s already overwhelming, knowing she’s about to spend the evening surrounded by _three_ incredibly well-mannered people, but Miu steps in as she’s directed and Gonta follows along behind her.

The house’s interior is just as nice and well-kept as its exterior, drawing the inventor’s attention this way and that as she tries to take everything in.

**“Dinner will be ready momentarily, but until then… Why don’t we all settle and have a seat?”**

 

**\---**

 

It occurs to Miu at the (rather large) dining table that neither of Gonta’s parents are doing the cooking. There’s actually someone else doing it for them, making her wish she’ll have people like that once she’s made it big.

That leaves the four of them all sitting together, anyway, and speaking of making it big…

 **“Gonta tells us you’re an inventor, Iruma-san,”** the mother speaks up again. Inventor, they both think, isn’t much more interesting a title than Entomologist, but they’d still like to hear about it from her.

 **“Oh, yeah, that’s my title!”** Miu chirps, hoping to God they won’t ask what kind of things she invents.

**“Have you had any successful inventions so far?”**

Well, so much for that. Miu hesitates and looks at Gonta, who’s already looking at her. He just gives her that same encouraging smile, which is cute but totally unhelpful here. He’d told her not to say anything dirty or inappropriate, and that’s the whole _point_ of most of her inventions, so… hmm.

She has to have some appropriate ones, right? She should know this. Not that they asked for specifics, anyway; they only asked if she’s had _successful_ inventions. To which the answer is… well, no, in her eyes, but now she’s feeling too prideful to say that to these people.

 **“Uh, yeah!”** she starts, which isn’t necessarily a lie. **“It all started with these Eye Drop Contact Lenses, which are exactly how they sound. They work like a charm for a lotta people.”**

Gonta feels a swell of pride in his chest as his parents’ eyebrows raise, more impressed than they expected to be.

 **“Oh, is that so… I actually believe we’ve heard of those before,”** Gonta’s father says, exchanging thoughtful looks with his wife for a moment.

 **“Y-yeah?”** Now Miu’s the one feeling proud, though she’d prefer if it were over an invention she actually cares more about. Still, now there’s nothing stopping her from spilling more than she should. **“That’s one of my only inventions to actually make it out there, but… I’ve always got tons of ideas comin'. Like, heh, somethin’ that punches ya automatically for tellin’ bad dirty jokes, and a device that tells ya if someone’s a virgin!”**

The table falls silent and all they can hear are distant sounds from the kitchen.

 **“...Um… G-Gonta’s seen Miu-san work, and she really is impressive! She puts a lot of care into her inventions,”** Gonta awkwardly chimes in to amend the situation, realizing that his parents look taken aback and Miu looks like she knows she just made a mistake.  **"And... what she can do with technology is really amazing..."** Ah, he's not sure if they're listening.

The arrival of their dinner ends up making a suitable distraction and saving grace.

 

\---

 

Spread out on the table moments later is an assortment of dolled-up food, some with meat and some without—the latter, Miu assumes, means that they’re keeping Gonta in mind. It _is_ a nice distraction, for both of them, from the strange state of everything.

The two students may be spoiled already by the cooks at Hope’s Peak, but that doesn’t mean this food isn’t of its own impressive quality. Gonta is more used to what his household serves, of course, but it’s something of a new experience for the inventor.

Her plate full—and soon enough her mouth, too—of food, Miu practically has stars in her eyes.

After swallowing a mouthful she says, **“Fuck, this is really good!”**...and it takes a startled, dirty look from both of Gonta’s parents for her to remember she isn’t supposed to talk like that. Gonta just about jumped in his seat, too, looking frantically between his parents and his girlfriend.

Oops. **“Shit, I mean…”** Oops times two. Damn it, she would’ve been better off eating and saying nothing. Filtering herself is harder than she realized, and this is the first time she’s ever really had to do it. Maybe it’s better if she settles for an apology, though she'd like more to turn invisible. **“...Sorry. It’s good.”**

Gonta catches his parents looking his way and he can’t help but feel saddened by it, caught in a dilemma of wanting to defend Miu but not wanting to do something ungentlemanly like tell his parents what to do. He'd only tell them not to judge Miu for her language, but it still feels wrong of him...

 **“Ah, it is really good,”** he chimes in with something else entirely, having to force a smile this time. **“Thank you, as always!”**

And for once, Miu’s just going to keep quiet—unless she’s asked more inquisitive questions. If their hands weren’t currently occupied with eating, Gonta would give one of hers a reassuring squeeze.

 

\---

 

There was some banter throughout the remainder of dinner, but the tension had already made and left its mark. Conversations ended with curt and disinterested remarks from Gonta’s parents, who had decided early on that they were not impressed with their son’s partner of choice.

Miu is thoroughly dejected by the end of the evening, but retains what politeness she can muster when she says her goodbyes; her thanks for having her over, her ‘it was nice meeting you’s, and whatever.

At least she can drop it all once she and Gonta are out of the house, like she’s shedding a heavy winter coat.

 **“...Yeah, I don’t think they liked me,”** she tells him straightforwardly. **"I mean, they probably wanted to gag me, right?"**

Gonta’s been reflecting on the experience all the while, his optimistic mind trying as hard as it can to excuse his parents’ behavior, but… it isn’t as easy as he’d like. He remembers them berating him for his un-gentlemanly behavior, so he can see them thinking the same—or maybe even worse—of Miu.

It is disheartening, but now he ought to focus on cheering her up. If he can do that, then he’ll be cheered up, too.

 **“Gonta likes you,”** he says in a simple yet honest response, leaning gently into Miu’s shoulder as they sit side-by-side, back in one of their dormitory rooms. **“No!** — **Gonta loves you** **.”**

It’s always so hard to stay down when he’s like this, even though he did kinda inadvertently affirm Miu’s statement by not addressing it.

She scoffs, trying not to let him see her blush. **“Did you plan that whole fuckin’ thing just to tell me that? I already knew that.”** She’s only teasing him, leaning more of her weight into him as a way to let him know.

Eventually she turns her head to look at him, too, managing a mere few seconds of eye contact before her gaze turns evasive. **“...But, thanks,”** she mumbles, earning herself a kiss on the forehead.

Who cares about what his parents think, anyway? ...Okay, she still does, no matter how much she’ll try to deny it, but a moment like this will help her believe otherwise. What Gonta thinks of her is a hell of a lot more important, so it’s a good thing he’s willing to tell her at every opportunity.

 **"You're welcome,"** he responds in earnest, his voice soft and soothing to her. **"Gonta's family has never seemed to like the things Gonta likes. His bugs, his forest family... It's sad, but that's why Gonta works hard to prove how great those things are. So that's something Gonta will always do for you, if he needs to."**

 **"Th-that just means you're stealin' my job,"** she says only half-seriously, at this point resting her head against his shoulder. It's a means of hiding herself as well as showing affection.  **"People are supposed to listen to _me_ when  _I_ talk about how great I am..." **These complains are empty; only pretending she doesn't want Gonta to do what he says he's going to do.

 **"Then we'll do it together!"** he compromises without a second thought, so very genuine. It's this genuineness that always seems to defeat her. So, not for the first time today, she's just going to keep quiet—and, for what seems like the first time today, she's going to enjoy her time with someone who does very much like her.


End file.
